Curcumin (diferuloyl methane) is a natural dietary ingredient, which has been found to have antioxidant and anti-inflammatory properties. Curcumin is found in significant amounts in turmeric, a spice derived from the perennial herb Curcuma longa L. It can suppress the growth of certain cancers in the laboratory and prevent the appearance of cancers in animal studies, however the effects of curcumin and curcumin analogues on cancer cells are highly variable, depending on the type of cancer studied. The use of curcumin in the treatment of Neurofibromatosis in vivo, for example, has not, been previously studied.
Curcumin and some curcumin derivatives have been previously identified as having antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, and in some contexts, antitumor activity when studied in vitro. (Araujo and Leon, 2001). However the antitumor effects are highly unpredictable. For example, Khar et al. found that curcumin induced apoptosis in leukemia, breast, colon, hepatocellular and ovarian carcinoma cell lines in vitro, but failed to evidence cytotoxic effects in lung, kidney, prostate, cervix, CNS malignancy and melanoma cell lines (Khar et al., 2001). In one instance, an in vivo model of human breast cancer showed that curcumin actually inhibited chemotherapy-induced apoptosis of the cancer cells being studied (Somasundaram et al., 2002). The effects of curcumin on cancer cells appear to be variable depending on the specific type of cancer cell treated.
Oral and topical administration of curcumin has been previously studied. Even at high oral doses, curcumin shows little in the way of toxicity in animal studies. Studies in rats where the animals were given 1 to 5 g/kg of curcumin found that 75% of the curcumin was excreted in the feces and only traces appeared in the urine. (Araujo and Leon, 2001). However despite its low toxicity, curcumin's bioavailability after oral administration is poor and in vivo concentrations of curcumin that are growth inhibitory to tumor cells in vitro cannot be achieved by the oral route. Intravenous administration of free curcumin has also been found to be ineffective to achieve significant concentrations of curcumin in any tissue, since curcumin appears to be rapidly metabolized in circulation.
Curcumin has been the subject of several clinical trials in human patients, but has only been found to have limited utility in the prevention, and possibly the treatment, of certain cancers of the gastrointestinal tract. Due to the rapid metabolism of curcumin when administered orally or intravenously, curcumin therefore has never been shown to be an effective potential preventative or treatment for cancers other than those of the gastrointestinal tract or cancers where topical application of curcumin would be appropriate. It would therefore be desirable to identify additional cancers that can be effectively treated with curcumin and curcumin analogues, and to develop routes of in vivo administration of the drug capable of producing concentrations that are inhibitory to tumor cell growth.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an effective treatment of diseases in vivo by curcumin or curcumin analogues. Also, there remains a need for a more effective means of delivering curcumin or curcumin analogues to carcinomas than can be provided through oral or topical delivery.